She Said Yes
by Megami.Muteki
Summary: In the Hyuuga Compound, in his girlfriend's bedroom, dressed in a standard Jounin uniform expect his vest, he was complete. ShikaHina. One-shot.


We need more ShikaHina! I also need to stop making new stories!

D/C: Naruto isn't mine ):

* * *

_She Said Yes_

"Shika-...Shikamaru..?"

He should've known he would've been found out. Byakugan users must be masters at hide-n-go seek. There was no hiding from those all seeing eyes. Especially since he was in the Hyuuga house.

With his back against the window frame, he glanced at her but gave no response other than that. His right leg was bent at the knee on the sil, the other dangling in the room, touching the floor. Dark eyes glanced over to her, this time lingering on her.

She must've just gotten done showering. The light sent of vanilla floated around the room. The sent came from her dampened hair against her back as she made her way to sit on her bed, legs crossed and hands in her lap. She wore a large gray shirt and black spandex shorts. The shirt covered her like a dress. He recognized it.

"That's my shirt."

She glanced down, blushing a light pink color before turning away. "You...said I could have it."

He couldn't help but smirk. It was tiny; unnoticeable to a regular eye. She would've seen it to, if she was looking in his direction. "Never thought you'd wear it around the Hyuuga house."

Hinata bit her lip, a smile on them. "I don't care about what father has to say about it."

That made him focus on her again. Her father had played a big part in this relationship they had going between the two of them.

It had started off casual, after the war. Naruto had yet to return her feelings, and Sakura had given into him. They had been dating for a month before they mutually called it off. Sakura saw him and Sasuke as brothers now. Once the war was over and the funerals were done, Konoha had pretty much gone back to it's lax state. Naruto and Sasuke fought for the title of Hokage almost everyday, ending up in the hospital each time; Sai tried his best to stop the fights, but he usually ended up fighting too; Choji still stalled on his diet; Ino was slowly taking over the Yamanaka, which was what Shikamaru was doing with his own clan also; Sakura took over the Hospital as Head Director so she was also busy; Shino was now Konoha's Ambassador; Kiba was busy with ANBU; TenTen and Lee became teachers a few months back at the academy.

Everyone seemed to be doing okay. None of the Rookies were really into settling down, besides the fact that he and Hinata had this between them.

He was suddenly sitting in front of her, long legs crossed just as she was. Pear eyes glanced at him. They had been on missions together, even slept mere inches apart. She shouldn't be nervous about him being in her room, on her bed. White teeth bit down on pink flesh when she felt a heat surge into her cheeks. He stared at her, probably waiting for her to move away from such close proximity. But she didn't retreat. She _wasn't_ nervous. More like excited. Ever since that last encounter -

_"We're not finished with t-the mission yet..!" Hinata gently scolded. The reprimand in her voice was dulled by the slight hitch in her breath. Her head tilted to the side, long strands of hair falling down all around them. _

_She felt his lips turn. A smile? No, a smirk. "It can wait," came his heavy voice, the usual uninterested tone sounding husky. _

_Too soon, her jacket was tossed on the floor, his vest going with it. That left her in a fishnet tube top, exposed to him. His lips went back to her neck while his left hand moved her hair away and the other tightened around her waist. She gasped when his teeth gently bit down, her body pressed against him in shock. He groaned and fell back against the bed, yanking her down onto him. _

_Hinata blushed but took the time to admire his toned body under hers. With soft fingers, she traced his fishnet-covered chest gently, causing his breath to quicken a bit. She slowly made her way up his neck and to his hair before pulling the band from his locks. He seemed too busy staring at her own fishnet-covered chest to notice. His hair was soft as she ran her fingers through it. Without really thinking, she bit her lip, not knowing what to say to him but kept her face focused on the brown tresses. "Shika..."_

_At that moment, a lot of things happened. He sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around her to crush her body into his. She gasped at the sudden movement, tightly gripping his hair with both hands. Light clashed with the dark. Their heart beats raced, pulses quickened. Shikamaru didn't know where along the line he fell for her, but at that moment it was so clear. Hinata, the shy, too kind kunoichi sat on his lap, almost half naked, pulling his hair, panting and staring at him with heated eyes. _

_With a quick move, he captured her lips in a soft kiss. It escalated to much more when she took the reins by gripping his hair and lifting herself up with her knees on the bed. She wasn't that much taller than him as she knelt, but it was enough to have him looking up and her looking down. Not even trying to surpress the groan from his throat, his hands gripped the back of her thighs and slid upwards, earning a small moan as they squeezed her hips. _

_The kiss broke as he tossed her on the bed, away from him, and stood up. Confused and extremely turned on, Hinata watched the back of him as he took deep breaths, hands running through his hair. "I need a cold, cold shower." _

_He was speaking softly but she heard it. Forcing away the smile on her lips, she decided to leave him be..._

That had been the most passionate thing they have done and also was six days ago, during their mission. It was understandable. Hinata was shy and reserved when it came to physical things. Shikamaru didn't want to push her, deeming it too troublesome. She was also the heiress to the Hyuuga. If they had sex without a ring on her finger, Hiashi himself will Juuken the Nara heir's balls into the next life.

Their relationship had been going on for months now, almost eleven if he was counting right. They usually went to his house and lounged around. They went to the meadow a few times to watch the stars but that ended up in make out sessions. He had taken her out to dinner a few times but they had to be aware that no one from the Hyuuga were around to report it back to Hiashi. Even though she was almost nineteen, her father refused to let any man near her.

His large hands took hers in them. She glanced at him, but his eyes were down-casted and thoughtful. She didn't say a word, but let her thumb caress the top of his palm and waited for him to sort out the words in his head.

"Hinata, I..." After another moment or two of silence, he growled and yanked his hands from hers. Pulling his hands through his hair, he hastily stood. The long locks were fallen around his shoulder, the gray band around his wrist. His near-perfect features were winked.

She placed a hand over her chest, watching him carefully pace back and forth before standing too. He stopped right in front of her. The height difference was astonishing. She was about five foot and four inches and he was easily six foot. His slim stature towered over her curvy one.

"All I ever think about is you."

Without warning, Shikamaru slumped to his knees. He looked lost. His left hand slid up her calf and up to her thigh, which he was at eye-level with, and the other hand shoved in his pocket. Once his long fingers wrapped around the object, he leaned his forehead against her thigh. He gulped and popped open the small box as he pulled it out and held it out.

"I know this isn't...the most romantic way to do this. Hinata, I love you." He felt her body sway, but she ended up in front of him, on her knees with tears bubbling in those beautiful eyes. Before all the courage left his body, he whispered, "Marry me."

Hinata didn't answer immediately. Her pink lips shook as tears rolled down her face. Her eyes never left his face as he took her left hand and slipped the silver ring around her finger. Her right hand covered her mouth as she studied the object and she gasped. This was the ring they saw in The Hidden Rain Village!

"When we went to that jewelry store in the Rain to talk to the owner. I saw you eyeing it so I got it the day we left."

She stared at him in disbelief. The tears fell lazily before he brushed them away. His face was unreadable, but she saw the slight panic in his eyes. That mission was two months ago. Had he been planning to ask for her hand that long ago? Her bottom lip trembled again with the rush of emotions before flinging her arms around his broad shoulders.

In the Hyuuga Compound, in her bedroom, dressed in her boyfriend's shirt and shorts and hair a mess, she said yes.

In the Hyuuga Compound, in his girlfriend's bedroom, dressed in a standard Jounin uniform expect his vest, he was complete.

* * *

Don't judge me.

Review :DD


End file.
